Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 1 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 32 }{ 4 } $
$ = 8 \times 1 + 3 \times 8 $ $ = 8 + 3 \times 8 $ $ = 8 + 24 $ $ = 32 $